Fate Together
by Lebrezie
Summary: The sequel to Accidental Love. Hayner fell, and in his time of need his true love caught him, but they both need to fall before they could find each other. When old memories arise will they over come their past? Does Happiness last forever? H&O slight N
1. To fly then to fall

Lebrezie: Ok you guys this is the sequel to Accidental Love which was a Namine & Roxas fanfic! And if you have not read Accidental Love then I strongly suggest that you do because you will be extremely confused.

Yeah for Hayner and Olette, man do I have rid for them.

Just sit back and watch, oh don't forget to read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my cat, she legally belongs to me.

Chap.1

To fly then to fall.

Third Person POV:

"I can't believe it! We survived our first year of collage!" Kairi screamed jumping into Sora's arms.

The grade rejoiced in the front of the school after taking their last exam, but in only a short time everyone began to disperse.

In no time the only people left were Sora, Kairi and the gang.

After realizing that everyone else in the grade had gone to wherever Hayner was the first to speak.

"You guys ready to go party!" Hayner screamed throwing his arms in the air.

As an immediate reaction the boys of the group responded to the suggestion.

"You bet cha!" Both Sora and Roxas said hi-fiveing Hayner.

Both Namine and Kairi stood off to the side of the group awaiting their time to gain attention.

"Um, excuse me," Namine tired to cut in, but was having no luck her voice was just to soft and was easily over powered.

After about 5 minuets of discussion of the night ahead, Kairi broke in.

"Here, Namine I'll take care of this." She said soft enough so that only Namine could hear her clearly.

"Ahem, Ahem! AHEM!" Kairi said rather loudly getting their attention on the third try.

"Yessssssssss" Hayner dragged out the word rather sarcastically. He loved hanging with his best buds, but sometimes the girl friends got in the way.

At first Kairi pouted at Hayner's rather rude remark, but she soon got over it. Walking towards Sora, a very sadisitic look on her face.

"But I wanted to be with you tonight, Sora" She said putting her hands on his shoulder, walking around him in a half circle ending up on his other side, running her hand from his shoulder to the top of his back, her hand landing right bellow his right ear, as she fiddled with his hair.

A very, oh how do I put it, sexy look in her eyes.

Laying her other hand on his chest she pushed herself up on her toes so that her lips were barley touching Sora's. She gave a light, seductive kiss, and then quickly pulled away pushing up on her toes even further so that she was almost as tall as Sora. She lifted her head whispering in his ear a single word, "Please" And she held herself in that spot, her hot breath hitting his ear and neck with such force, until he finally said, "Yeah"

With his shaky response she slowly pulled away, locking gazes with him before place her whole foot on the ground again, a smirk swam across her lips, as she slipped her hand into his.

With this action she quickly turned around to face Namine, "Are you guys coming to?" She said, her words directed towards Roxas and Namine.

A few glances were exchanged between the two blonds, both ending in smirks.

Kairi and Namine skipped off, not far behind followed Roxas and Sora, both of them exchanging conversation about who knows what.

And for the millionth time in his life Hayner was left by his friends. He knew that everyone liked him just as much as the others, but lets just say that Kairi can be very convincing and often takes Sora away from the group, and as exemplified by today Namine and Roxas usually follow.

So yet again Hayner was left in the middle of the school campus with nothing to do, and no one to restrain him, which in his mind only left one thing to do, go party, which was not good.

He was about to head off to a local club when his phone rang, and he picked it up

"Hello" he greeted but no one answered. So again he asked "Hello? Hello is anyone there?" he questioned.

There was a long pause, but then a response finally came.

"Oh, yes hi Hayner"

"Oh, hi babe, how are you doing?"

"Fine, fine, glad school is over."

"Yeah, me too pause so are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um, no I was going to go to a party, but the cops showed up, you?"

"Well I was walking down the street when you called me."

"Really, um, where are you?" she did not sound too eager.

"Why, do ya miss me already?" he said a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, um…we really need to talk, Hayner."

"Oh, ok, sorry, sorry, I am by the clock tower, you can meet me here."

"Ok, stay there, I will come find you." And with that she hung up.

And Hayner being the idiot he is did not get the whole seriousness of the situation, so he waited for his girlfriend smiling.

---x---

As Hayner waited patiently for her to arrive, and after about 30 minuets her figure came into view.

"Hey, over here!" He yelled waving to her.

She slowly walked over to him. Her face down, covered in shadows.

"Hey, babe." He said walking towards her and embracing her tilting his head downward awaiting even a peck, but nothing came.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked his voice getting softer; he still had his arms wrapped around her.

She brought her head up, her eyes glaring with frustration, she brought her arms up putting them between her and him, and it seemed as if she was about to play with his hair. But she abruptly pushed her hands against his chest, extending her arms, forcing herself from his grasp.

"Hayner I came here to talk, not to make out." She said coldly.

"I am sorry." He said, his voice even softer than before, and again he moved closer to her and tried to embrace her, extending his arms.

"No!" She said smacking them away.

"But, I don't…" but he was cut off.

"No! Hayner just shut up and let me talk for once!" she said her voice rising.

"Ok, as long as you talk I will listen." He agreed stepping back.

There was a long silence before she finally spoke again.

Her head was tilted downward, her face shaded. The time was about 8:30 pm, so besides the light coming from the clock tower they were surrounded by darkness.

"Hayner, I just can't do this anymore." She said barley above a whisper.

His face dropped, and his expression saddened, "Wait, What?!?" he was so shocked at her words, that he could not believe what he heard.

This time her face rose exposing the anger in which she held.

"There you go again, always asking questions, why can't you just accept it! I want to break up Hayner!" she screamed at him.

"No, no, you did not just say that." He said looking down at his hands, shaking his head.

"Look, Hayner we have prolonged this long enough, but we both knew that it was never going to work out, I am just sorry that it had to happen now." She said turning her back to him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away.

"No, please don't go, I can change, I can change for you." There was a long pause before he spoke again, this time instead of facing the ground when he spoke he brought he head up to face her back. "I can't let you go, because I love you Selphie, I love you." He confessed.

By the looks of her back, she became less tense, and her shoulders began to shake.

She turned around to face him, taking his hands in hers, and he began to smile again.

But her words changed his mind, "I am sorry Hayner, but I just don't feel that way about you." And with that she let go of his hands, letting them fall into thin air.

She was about ten feet away from him when she turned partly around, and spoke in a whisper, "and please don't follow me."

For the last second that she was in the light of the clock tower, Hayner could feel himself slipping, his soul and heart dying, and as she stepped out of the circle of light into the surrounding area of darkness, he felt himself fall.

---x---

He never saw her again, but he did hear rumors that she had moved to another town with her family, but others said that she had moved in with a man she had been dating for almost three months.

No matter lie or not, it still hurt him, he just could not bring himself to let go.

---x---

He stood there in the light for a long time, just staring at the darkness in which she had entered.

And that is where he stayed for many hours, he no longer felt like partying, but sulking.

Places began to run through his head, he could not go back to the apartment; his friends would be there, he could not go anywhere.

So instead of thinking logically, he stepped forward following the foot steps of her, into the darkness.

Lebrezie: Wow, sorry about making it so depressing, but now hopefully you guys will understand why Hayner acts the way he does through out the rest of the story.

This is not a depressing story!

Just think of it this way, Hayner fell, and in his time of need, his true love caught him. But they both need to fall before they could find each other.

Oh, that was good I might use that at the end of the story.

Please review, predict, flame, whatever. Just bring the review counts up!

Cause this is my first chapter! And it is always nice to know that your work is appreciated.

Just remember that I love all of you guys!

The next chapter should be out soon!


	2. Old Friends bring new

Lebrezie: Hey I am actually really excited for this story! Even though it seems depressing it really is not, so don't feel sad. Cause this is a happy chapter, well almost I think this will have four chapters too. I like the number 4, good number, good number.

Ok, so I would like lots of reviews!

I will update as soon as I can, and the more reviews the faster I will update, so get your friends to review as well!

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I really don't feel like doing this right now. : (

Chap. 2

Old Friends bring new.

Third Person POV:

Hayner wandered around town awhile before actually settled down in one place. By the looks, he seems to be in a bar of some sort. Not a fancy one, but the kind that you find on the side of a side street. And it did not look like he was doing well.

"Sir, would you like a drink?" the bar tender came up to him.

Without directing his eyes away from the table top he answered, "Alcohol"

"Um, Sir how old are you?" the bar tender seemed hesitant to give liquor to a minor.

"Old enough to get my heart broken." Hayner answered this time he looked at the bar tender straight in the eyes, hate and pain was all he showed.

"Ok, here, I'll be doing you a favor," the bar tender said walking off and before he was to far away from Hayner he yelled back, "but I will be watching you." And with that he disappeared into the back of the bar.

---x---

"It is so nice to able to walk through the park with our boyfriends!" Shouted Kairi, she was speaking for both Namine and herself, because she was always the more out going of the two and always stood up for her friend. As of her words both girls stopping and looked back at the two men (A/N: woah, men) following behind them, the girls were trying to hint that they wanted to walk with them not in front of them.

The guys (A/N: that sounds much better) kept on walking, realizing their mistake, until they caught up to the girls.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sora asked the group.

"We could go to the mall." Namine suggested, her small voice illuminated by the silent park.

"Yeah, good idea Namine, we could even go look for some bathing suites in that bikini store over there." Sora said, elbowing Roxas in the arm.

At first Roxas got angry, but he suppressed his anger by putting his arm around Namine's shoulder.

"That was a good suggestion Namine, but the mall closes at 9:00 and it is already 8:50." Kairi stated.

"How about a movie, I could go for a good horror flick." Kairi suggested.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." Sora replied.

And with that Sora slipped his hand into his girlfriends, and proceeded forward.

Namine tried to follow, but Roxas held her arm keeping her from moving forward.

"Um, Roxas you don't want to go see a movie?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Namine I am tired of following, I was hoping that we could do our own thing tonight."

"Oh. And what do you suggest we do." She asked a smirk on her lips.

"Well for a start…" but Roxas never finished his sentence because as he spoke he pulled Namine's arm bringing her to him, kissing her passionately.

--xx—

"Hey, Kairi where did Roxas and Namine go?" Sora asked facing his girlfriend.

"huh? I don't know they were right behind us a sec…" but she never finished her sentence, because when she turned around to see if they followed she saw them further down the path, sharing a kiss.

"Sora, I think we might actually get some time alone tonight, looks like they are taking their own path." She said to him.

"Watch this Kairi." Sora said cupping his hands around his mouth.

"No, Sora do…" but his scream interrupted her.

"HEY! ROXAS! DO YOU WANT TO MEET ME BACK AT THE HOUSE LATER?"

Roxas' only reply was a gesture of his hand saying to go on, but that did not satisfy Sora enough.

"ARE YOU SURE CAUSE WE CAN WAIT LIKE 10 MINUETS. THAT IS HOW LONG IT TAKES TO HAVE SEX RIGHT!?"

With that Roxas instantly broke away from Namine and momentarily spoke to her then began to charge in Sora's direction.

"You're in for it now, better run." Kairi said to her boyfriend.

"And now the fun begins." He said turning a corner on a path and then diving into the woods.

They fought for about 20 minuets and then eventually both returned to their girls, surprisingly both completely unharmed.

---x---

"Sora you can be such a…" but once again she was interrupted, this time not by screaming but by his lips.

He broke apart just for a split second, "Lets not argue tonight."

And with that they started again down the pitch black path.

"So Namine where were we" Roxas said once he returned.

"I don't remember I think you might have to remind me." she said sweetly.

"Here maybe this will help." Replied Roxas with a smirk.

And with those words they once again resumed their kiss. They broke apart after about five minuets or so.

"Roxas Hikari, I like the way you think"

"Just wait until I use my moves." He replied slyly.

"Moves, what moves?" Namine said laughing.

"Hey, I got plenty of moves." Roxas said pouting.

"Like, what? Can I get a demonstration?" Namine asked, still laughing.

"I don't think you can handle it." He said, turning so that he was facing opposite of her.

"Oh, no. Now I am curious." She said trying to get him to face her again.

"Ok, but you have been far warned." He said in a creepy voice.

"Come Roxas, it cant be that ba…" but her words were cut off.

Roxas turned quickly and picked her up wedding style, spinning her round and round.

About five times they spun.

"Roxas, ah! Roxas stop!" She yelled out of laughter.

"Told you, you could not handle it, hahahah!" He screamed.

Around the tenth spin his footing lost balance and his feet fell out from under him, he tumbled down a hill off the path and rolled down a small hill, it was not big enough for them to get dizzy but just big enough for them enjoy the ride.

They stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, and laid there her lying on his chest, both of them laid under a weeping willow.

"Looks like you can't handle yourself." She laughed.

There was a long silence. Both stared into each others eyes, smiling.

"Namine, words can not describe how I feel for you, they don't even come close, but I want you to know that I love you so much." Roxas said smiling.

"I love you to Roxas." she replied. Removing herself from his chest, allowing him to sit up. He situated himself so that he was sitting down his knees bent and one arm was out behind his back in which he used to support his weight. Once he got comfortable Namine then fitted herself in his grasp. Laying her head on his chest, and he wrapped his other arm around her should. They sat there gazing at the stars and the moon, the lake and the sky.

POV Change.

I could see them, sitting by the lakeside, snuggled together, gazing up at the sky.

He finally looked happy.

Every once and a while he would slide his head down and kiss her neck or the top of her head or even touch her lips, and then would return to gazing to the stars.

This happened multiple times, he finally looked happy, but all I found was sadness and pain.

---x---

"Look son, you are in pretty bad shape, do you need a place to stay?" the bar tender asked Hayner.

"No, I am fine" was all Hayner could reply.

He was perfectly fine; he was used to drinking at parties and stuff, so it did not have much of an effect on him.

All Hayner could think about was Selphie, but he could not help but notice a young women come and sit down at the other side of the bar.

"Oh, hello Miss, is there anything I can get you." The bar tender repapered from the back room, and then approached her with these kind words.

"Actually, yes can I please have a swamp monster?"

"Miss, you do know that the swamp monster has a high proof."

"Yes, I am aware of its high alcohol content, but thank you for being concerned."

With that the bar tender walked into the back room to retrieve the drink.

"Hard day?" I asked speaking from across the bar. Normally I would not talk or even care, but she even though so seemed so closed off, I could tell she was reaching out for some help.

"Yeah." She said fast, without even turning her attention to me.

Her drink arrived and it was very colorful pink and green. Swamp monster, it looked like a smoothie. She took some sips and then pushed it further from the edge of the counter. She spun in her chair some, looking around the room.

She stopped spinning for some moments fixating her eyes on a corner of a room, a tear appearing in her eye. She quickly turned away from the corner wiped away her tears and sucked down her drink so that it was almost gone.

Once she let go of the straw, it appeared that she had drunk it too fast and now had a brain freeze.

The bar tender came out once again, and when she spotted him she used her finger and motioned him to come to her.

They talked rather softly and it was hard to hear, but the bar tender nodded his head and smiled and the girl bowed her head and frowned.

Then he walked over to me.

"Hey, son, it is 11:00, this is an all night bar, but I am going into the back room seeing that you two are the only ones in here. If you need anything, just call and I will come out."

He was about to turn away, but I interrupted him by speaking.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know what is wrong with the girl over there." And I pointed to the girl across the bar.

The shook his head and I could feel my face drop slightly.

"No, I don't, but I do know that when she asked about my nephew in a picture over in the corner she dropped her head, and I saw tears slipping down her face." And with that he walked into the back room, only moments later he came out again holding another one of those rainbow drinks and handed it to the girl.

She gulped down half of it, and then pushed it away again.

I turned my attention to the bar tender that walked into the back room, this time closing the door.

Once he was gone, there was nothing else to look at, I had already examined all the pictures and objects in the room, so my eyes fell upon the girl sitting on the other side of the bar. And I started at her.

"Um, excuse me, but is there something wrong." She said, breaking me out of my trance. I motioned to myself, to make sure that she was talking to me and she nodded her head.

"No, why would there be anything wrong." I asked.

"Well you were staring at me." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry," I said a hint of blush coming over my face.

"To be honest I am very bored, and well I am trying to keep my mind off of something." I said rather honestly, I was really trying not to think about Selphie, but everything seemed to remind me of her.

"Oh, I know how you feel." She said, looking towards the ground. It occurred to me that I had made her even sadder so in an attempt to comfort her I began to laugh. But honestly it was not intentional.

"Hey, it is not funny." She said looking up from the floor, a hint of anger in her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and I have to admit she looked somewhat cute.

"Sorry, must be the drinks" I said quickly, that was not the real reason, I felt fine. But I either trying to get myself to stop laughing, or find an excuse for it.

"And how many drinks have you had?" she said quirking her eyebrow.

"Well, Miss nosey, two beers, and one shot of whisky, but that was over an hour ago." I said matter of factly.

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth and looked away.

"Don't worry, I am fine, alcohol does not effect me much." I said quickly I did not want her to seem disgusted.

"Ok, if you say so." She said laughing a bit.

"What do you honestly think I am drunk?" I said raising my voice.

"No, you are putting words in my mouth; I said that it is not possible for alcohol to have no affect on you."

"Ok, but I still think I am fine."

"Fine, if you won't believe me then I will just have to prove it to you." As she said this she got out of her chair and walked into the back room. I think I made her seriously pissed.

I waited for about a minuet or two and then she came out of the room a piece of chalk in hand.

"Stand up." She demanded.

"What is the chalk fo…" but she cut me off.

"I said stand up!" she demanded again.

"Ok, Ok" I said getting up from my seat and taking two steps away from the bar.

She sat down on the ground and began to draw on the concrete ground.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked. I mean, was she honestly drawing on the ground?

But she never responded, instead she stayed silent until she had finished her work, then got up and brushed the extra chalk remains off her hands.

"Walk on the line." She said pointing towards the ground.

"Um, why?" I asked. Who is this girl, she is so insane.

"Because I am going to prove to you that alcohol can affect all people, even you." She said.

"Ok, I will walk on you stupid line."

"What?!?!" She yelled.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm walking." I said putting my heads in front of her chest.

The line looked about the length of the bar, which should be about 10 yards.

I started down, stepping carefully. But she told me I was doing it wrong, and that when I stepped my feet have to touch each other.

She laughed at me as I struggled to keep my feet on the line. Only 5 more yards to go, three, two, and before I knew it I was over and off the line.

Once I completed I stood there a satisfied grin on my face, but she just stood there tapping her foot.

"Don't get pulled over." She said walking passed me.

"What!?!? I did fine!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"No, you did not, you stepped off the line around the middle." She said grinning.

"Well, so, you can't even do it!" I said, yes I admit I was being a bit childish, but I was 'under the influence'

"Yeah, but I admit it." She said laughing to herself.

"Fine!" I said, a hint of aggravation/ anger in my voice. I walked over to the bar and took a sip of my beer, for the first time this hour.

"You're only making it worse!" she called, one hand clasped around her mouth.

"I don't care!" I screamed back, in the break I had between gulps of my drink.

It was silent for awhile, she was probably giving me a chance to vent my anger, but after about five minuets I was convinced other wise.

I heard sobs coming from the other side of the room. I looked up from the counter, and saw her crying her face in her hands, I released my grip on the beer, and walked over to her.

I gently put my hand on her back, and she flinched. She could feel my hand, and silenced her sobs and brought her hands away from her face.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked, but she just put her head in her hands and shook her head violently.

"Ok, well then I will"

And I began to talk, I told my story about Selphie, about everything. About how much she hurt me, and about my friends.

She looked up slightly when I described the break up to her, and as I spoke she began to speak as well.

"The same thing happened to me." she said.

"I was in high school, I know it sounds silly to still be upset about a high school sweetheart, but well I can't control who I feel." She said wiping the tears away from her face, using the sides of her hands.

"Well, he told me that he loved me and then he moved the day after, The DAY AFTER he moved away. I was crushed." She began to cry again.

"Hey, Hey it is ok." I said trying to reassure her.

"That's just it!" she screamed, "It is not ok." "See I eventually got over him and moved on with my life, I was actually going to start school at this university this year, but everything just got worse with my move."

"See, I was taking a walk through this nice park I had found on my way home, and that is when I saw it."

The silence passed, and I know that she probably did not want to talk about it, but I wanted to know what happened, so I asked anyway. "What did you see?" I asked.

My question did not seem to faze her, instead she answered blankly, "I saw him, I saw him with another girl, and he said 'I love you, but words can never explain how much I feel for you' I stood at the top of the hill for a long time, tears streaming down my face, I even felt like shouting, but I just ran away instead and came here."

"I am such a cowered" she said.

"No, no, you were hurt, you are allowed to feel." I said, and I hugged her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you, you have been very kind"

I embraced her for a very long time, but she began to sob again.

"It's his picture, over in the corner, his uncle owns this bar." She said pointing over to the same corner that she was looking at earlier today.

"Here don't look at it," I said rubbing her back. She sobbed for a long time, but she eventually began to stop, and I let go.

"Stay right here, I might have a way to cheer you up." I said getting up from my stool and going into the liquor cabinet. I pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of hard liquor.

I set them loudly in front of her, and she just stared up at me.

I began to pour the shots full and began to speak, "It is a game, for ever shot that you drink I have to tell you something embarrassing about myself, and vice versa. Do you get it?" I asked.

She nodded, and took the first shot.

"Wow, that was quick" I said, quite shocked actually.

"I am not a person of dally, now tell me a secrete." She said abruptly.

"Um, ok, lets see, the first time I was left at school alone I peed myself and snuck out of the play ground got the hose and sprayed myself, so that know one would know that I was scared."

She laughed; apparently it gave her a mental image.

I shot the liquor, and swallowed it hard and fast. "Your turn." I said.

"Ok, well in 7th grade my skirt flew up, and I flashed everyone in my class including my teacher, we were going on a nature hike, and he made me walk back to the school all by myself because I was considered a danger to the other students."

--x--

I was now on my third shot and I had learned a lot about her life. She had some very embarrassing things happen to her, well so did I, but I have never told anyone before.

"Well, when I was in 8th grade I had my first real girlfriend and I did everything for her, and then one day she broke up with me in front of our whole group of friends, and then this other jock came and put his arm around her, saying that she was his, and never to talk to her again. Of course I never did, it was so humiliating."

There was silence for a long time, and I was beginning to think she had fallen asleep from all the alcohol, but then she spoke, sadness in her voice.

"Looks like we have both been hurt really badly," She said, inching closer to me.

"Yeah, crushed because we were not good enough" I replied.

"But we found refuge" she said, her hot breath was now hitting my face.

"Yeah, we did in each ot…h…er" my last word was choppy, because I was finishing it in between kisses.

The blush grew on both our faces, and she kissed me over and over again.

She quickly moved from her stool onto my leg, placing her hands on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her back pulling her closer, and she kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear. I smiled with pleasure, this felt so good. I knew that we should stop, but I just could not push her away.

"Do –kiss- you have –kiss- a –kiss- room?" I asked between kisses.

I could feel her head nod, my eyes were closed but her lips moved up and down against mine.

She fiddled through her purse without letting my lips go, pulling out a key.

"Next –kiss- door" she said same as I in between kisses.

I took the key from her, and sat up, and carried her wedding style. I reached into my back pocked pulled out some coins and bills slammed them down on a near by table and pushed the door open with force.

Her apartment was directly next door. It was dark and cold, but she continued to kiss me. Pressing her lips against my neck and ear. At every chance I could I nibbled at her lips, then again looking forward. She pointed to a room up the stairs.

"2 –kiss- 13" I ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time.

I rammed her door, it was unlocked. The door fell open and we fell onto her bed.

---x----x----x-----x------x-----x-----x------x-----x-----x-----x-----x----x----x-----x-----x------x

Lebrezie: Just so you know swamp monster is a drink that is sold at papados, a sea food restaurant in Atlanta.

I added some extra Namine and Roxas fluff to this story, well it was key, but it was still fun to write.

So can you guess who the girl is? I kept her identity a mystery just for the suspense of it all. Oh, and I will give you a hint, this is why I wanted you to read Accidental Love before this one, because they rely on each other so much (the two stories).

Oh and guess what guys…ok I will tell you anyway this story is over 4000 words! Insane, not. 12 pages in all. Just thought I tell you, sorry to those who don't like long chapters, and if you are one of those people, thanks for sticking it out, and finishing the chapter!

Oh, and I just wanted to say that by the time I updated for this chapter. I got 16 hits and 4 reviews, that means that for each four people that read only one person reviewed. lets up those stats!

Oh, and Darkness Incarnate you know why I put your name here. ; )

Please R&R.

Luv Ya!


	3. Finding good in the bad

Lebrezie: Ok, sorry for not updating, but well I had a lot of exams and then had to give up my lap top. Yes it is gone moment of silence for software may they all surpass the dreaded junk yard and move onto the world wide free flowing internet.

Haha, sorry for being weird…again. Hahaha

Oh and I hope that you got the implied niss-niss that was going on in the last chapter; if not then go back re-read and then review!

-In the process of hiring a disclaimer-

Lebrezie: ok, Roxas your up!

Disclaimer (Roxas style): Lebrezie does not own anything! Nothing at all! Well except Riku she can have Riku.

Lebrezie: Ok, um thank you for the offer, but I think the authority will have a problem with that. NEXT!

Disclaimer (Namine style): Nothing is owned by, uh…um Le..Le…um can I start over again.

Lebrezie: Yes of course Namine.

Disclaimer (Namine style again): Lebrezie owns nothing, I mean anything, I mean yes she does own, oh no, wait…um…yeah she owns…

Axel: Blah! You suck, get off the stage!

-Namine runs away, Roxas chases after her-

Lebrezie: Great thanks Axel now I have no one to choose from!

Axel: Oh yeah, watch this.

Disclaimer (Axel style): Lebrezie does not own any characters in this story, but she will accept gifts! So give gifts! Or feel my fire wrath!

Axel: so how did I do?

Lebrezie: sigh since you're the only one left, you're hired.

Axel: Thank you! Please review! On with the story!

Chap.3

You can always find good in the bad

"Good morning Destiny Islands, this is nudge with you local traffic update, it seems that some flamingos have gathered on interstate 316 and have blocked off traffic for…"

"Ahhh, stupid crummy alarm clock, hmmm, stupid birds, hmmm how am I going to get to work, hmmm" Hayner said slapping his hand on the alarm clock and turning it off.

"hmmm, work, AHHHH! Wait I DON'T HAVE AN ALARM CLOCK!" Hayner screamed thrusting his head from the soft pillow into a upright position.

Hayner frantically looked around, the building were unfamiliar, even the scenery outside the window looked nothing like the dorm he shared with his friends.

"Where am I?" he whispered into thin air.

"hmmm, whose there" a voice next to Hayner mumbled.

He turned his attention to his left his eyes falling on a burnet wrapped in a soft quilt.

'Oh shit, what happened last night' Hayner thought to himself.

After staring at the back of the burnets head for some time, he decided to get out of the bed, and make a quick escape.

He was almost to the door, only a few more steps, when "SQUEEK" He paused in mid step, taking a quick glance towards the sleeping girl, she rustled the covers some, but did not wake from her slumber. After confirming the fact that he was still unknown he looked down towards the floor.

A toy, a rubber hammer at that. He bent down and picked it up. "What the?" he said barley above a whisper, but loud enough to wake a baby.

"Huh? Is someone there?" the girl from the bed slurred. She slowly sat up her eyes lazy and her motions slow.

"Um, hi" was all Hayner could think of saying in return. She squinted her eyes, as if her vision was blurred. When she sat up he immediately recognized her and the memories of last night began to flow back, cluttering his mind.

"Olette." He said hesitantly.

At the sound of her name the girl perked up and only a few moments passed before the girl widened her eyes, now fully aware of her surroundings. She shook her head out of horror, putting her hand over her mouth.

Hayner was unaware of what could be so horrifying and looked down.

"Oh shit." He said softly, he was naked.

And she immediately screamed, "AHHHHH! Get out of my room you PERV!" emphasizing on her last word, and of course she continued screaming.

"No, Olette don't scream! Please don't scream." He said waving his arms, motioning her to stop.

"AHHHH, how do you know my name, and get you filthy hands off of my cousin's toys! You perv!"

With that she stood up, making sure to wrap a small but thick blanket around her body.

"I said get out of my apartment!" she screamed even louder. This time grabbing side table objects and chucking them towards Hayner.

"Come one Olette you have to understand!" but his words were cut off by the crashing sound of breaking items on the walls.

She slowly made her away over to the door, not once taking a second to stop throwing things; quickly unlocked it and forcefully pushed it open.

"For the last time get out!" she screamed, pushing him out the door. And then slamming it shut.

"And stay out!" she said once the door was closed and once again locked.

She was stronger than she looked and because of her forceful push Hayner was slammed against the hallway wall opposite side of her door.

He grunted at the pain in his back from the impact and leaned his weight against the wall behind him. He gently closed his eyes in attempt to clear his thoughts.

It was quiet, but only for a moment, the peace was cleared and interrupted by the shrills and screams of a young girl.

"Mommy! Mommy! He is not wearing clothes!" She yelled covering her eyes.

"Ahhh! Honey come here NOW!" she said pulling her daughter around the corner of the hallway.

With that remark Hayner looked down at himself, he was still unclothed, and was in need of cover.

"Olette! Come on let me in! I need some clothes!" he said banging on the door.

He heard no response except a hurried shuffling coming from the other side. He only waited a few moments, taking a small step back from the door, when it flung open revealing a very angry burnet clutching a small towel wrapped snugly around her body; in her hand she gripped a large fluffy quilt.

"Here now cover up!" she yelled and threw the blanket, it hitting Hayner right in the chest. And then she slammed the door.

He sighed taking a few steps over to her door, turned his back to it and slide down until he was sitting comfortably on the floor; and spreading the blanked over his exposed body.

The hallway was silent for about five minuets or so until Hayner finally spoke.

"Come one Olette, let me inside." He said rather calmly.

"No!" she harshly replied.

He waited another five minuets before speaking again, allowing her to calm her nerves as he had already done.

"Come one Olette, don't you remember me." He said loud enough for her to hear through the wooden door.

"No." she said this time without a harsh tone in her voice.

"Yes you do, I am Hayner from last night." He said rather frustrated.

On the other side of the door Olette stood in the middle of her room, now clothed in a pair of pink relaxed pants and a loose fitting t-shirt.

She repeated his name, "Hayner" and all the memories of last night flooded back.

She slowly walked over to the door unlocking it barley choking out the word, "I am so sorry."

Hayner was patiently sitting against the door and patiently waiting for a response from Olette when he was pushed forward slightly. He rotated his body turning in the direction of the door to find it slightly cracked.

He stood up still holding a blanket and gently pushed the door open.

"Um, Olette. Olette are you here?" he said to open air.

His eyes drifted around the room, it seemed like a normal apartment building, well except for the broken glass, and the messed up bed covers, and. Hayner's eyes bulged out of his head when his eyes fell upon a lap, on its shade a pair of green lacy panties draped over it. And his exact thoughts were, 'what went on last night, I really don't remember much.'

After a short pause he continued his scan of the apartment room, and after about thirty seconds of searching he found a pile of his clothes, and well some other unmentionables.

He quickly got dressed. Once he was done butting up his shirt at sad sound caught his ear.

He followed the sound into the bathroom and found Olette sitting on the floor, head in hands, crying.

He walked over to her and slowly bent down and got eye level with her.

"Um, Olette are you ok?" he asked making his voice seem as compassionate and soft as possible.

She looked up to face him, and attempted to silence her tears. It only took her a few seconds before she had composed herself enough to speak.

"I am so sorry, I was hurt and I brought you into this mess, I am so sorry" She sobbed allowing her head to fall back into her hands.

Hayner hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a slight hug. And as a reaction she forcefully pushed her head into his chest bringer her hand into a fist and laying it on his chest, hitting it lightly. They stayed like that for a long time. Her sobbing into his shoulder and him stroking the back of her head with his hand, giving her all the support that she needed.

About an hour later she pulled away and sat down against the other wall opposite of the door to the bathroom, and Hayner back up and sat down and leaned against the bathroom door.

The talked forever, about their old relationships, and their lives, what they had planned ahead, and their friends. They had become the closest of friends within the time span of one day.

After Olette finished her sentence, "and I saw them kissing under the weeping willow, my love and he found another," the room went silent. Hayner had no response that could possibly cheer her up from this kind of emotional hurt and depression.

He paused and thought to himself for some time before finally stating his idea.

"How about I bring you to meet some of my friends, and we can spend the day together, just hanging out."

She looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at for most of the night, and gave him a slight smile, "Thank you, I would enjoy the company."

And she stood up, "But it is getting late, so your idea will have to wait until tomorrow." She said exiting the bathroom.

Hayner was about to follow, when she popped her head back in, "you may spend the night." And she closed the door; large smirk appearing on his face.

"But you will be spending it on the futon!" she yelled from the other side of the door in her room.

And with that he sighed, shook his head, smiling and chuckling to himself, and exited the bath room.

Lebrezie: so how did you guys like it. This was supposed to be the funny/ happy chapter. Well sort of. So I was thinking of having one more chapter to this story, just like its previous story Accidental Love. I guess you could say this I favor the number four. But if you object I won't know unless you review. So take I am gonna had it off to Axel my official Disclaimer sayer, so here's Axel!

Axel: Please review! –smiles at Lebrezie and she gives him a thumbs up, then exits the room-

Axel: few, now that she is gone, in your reviews tell Lebrezie to put me in the story. I mean how am I supposed to increase my fame if I stay a disclaimer all my life.

-Lebrezie walks back in-

Axel: and as I was saying children, God loves you. –Axel turns away from Lebrezie and smirks and winks, 'you guys know what to do'


	4. The realization of the fantisy

Lebrezie: thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Most of you guys guessed it was Olette and you were right. She was in Accidental Love and she is connected to another male in the story, guess who? Then tell me in a review.

Oh and regarding Accidental Love (the story in which Fate Together is the sequel to) just hit 50 reviews, and that is only for 4 chapters! Thank you so much and I would just like to thank White Simplicity for being my 50th reviewer! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, here is chapter 4!

Disclaimer (Axel style): Thank you my adoring fans Rioxane12 and KeytoDestiny for mentioning my awesome work in her review! Oh and Lebrezie does not own anything, not even the computer she is typing on. Sad, sad little girl.

Lebrezie: You suck at life Axel.  Now on with the show! 

Chapter 4

The realization

After a night of taunting sleep the signs of morning arrive, bringing with it the sound of the noisy traffic and city life. The commotion of noise seeps through the cracks of the living room window, filling the apartment with unwanted noise and non peaceful sounds. Hayner is awakened from his slumber much as night was with day, hard bright and direct. He yawned and stretched as he wakes up because of the seeping noise, recapping on the cold and lonely night on the living room futon.

He slowly opened his eyes searching around the room. He appeared groggy and half asleep, but when his eyes fell upon a sleeping girl a wide smirk appeared on his face. He slowly got up from his place on the couch, one leg at a time, and slowly walked over to her bed.

He came to the side facing Olette, and he smiled. Taking but a few moments to enjoy the scene he knelt down placing both knees on the floor, so that he was just above eye level with her.

He slowly but surely brought up his hand and softly stroked her cheek. She flinched a bit, a reaction to his cold hands, and he jerked his hand away, in the fright of wakening her, and placed it flat on the bed about four inches away from her face.

"It's true; I might actually have feelings for you." He whispered, his words engulfed by the noisy city outside.

And he ended his unheard words of compassion with a big, relaxing yawn, placing both elbows on the bed and laying his head upon them and just before he returned to his peaceful sleep he spoke the words just barley above a whisper, "But I just don't know what to do about it."

It was not until hours after dawn that Olette began to stir.

"hmmm," she mumbled her eyelids slowly fluttering open. Once she brought her eyes into focus her eyes locked onto the very close face or a sleeping Hayner.

She chuckled as she lifted her upper body propping her head on her arm.

"Oh Hayner, you can be such a loser sometimes" Her eyes forced to see the small but noticeable pile of drool surrounding Hayners slightly open mouth, she chuckled at the thought and then shifted her eyes to his soft lips, she bit her tongue at the thought and quickly moved on. She next noticed his closed eyes and the small bumps that circled around his nose, her eyes guiding her sight to his eyebrows giving her a tempting urge to play with his hair.

"Well better get going before it gets to busy" she said releasing her grip on his head, and slowly lifting the covers and getting out of bed in order to not wake Hayner.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas into a T-shirt and some long shorts and jotted down a note placing it on Hayner's forehead, she chuckled to herself as she rubbed the sticky end on his forehead, but then she saw his eyes move slightly, so she quickly grabbed her purse and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Opps." She said once the door was closed "Hope that did not wake you." She whispered into thin air, and then she walked away.

Hayner woke up with the slam of the door and he was a bit shocked at startled at first.

"Ha, um I did not do it, arrest him!" he said pointing to the lamp shade, it was quite clear that he was still half asleep.

He shook his head rather violently and focused his eyes. Olette's apartment room was empty.

"Aw man!" He yelped slamming his head into the comforter and then mumbling into the quilting, "She left." He said rubbing his head against the blanked, and that is when he heard a crackle beneath his head.

"What the" he said lifting his head to look at the bed sheets to find nothing but cloth; he seemed puzzled at first, taking a second glance around the apartment. Directly across from him stood a mirror, his reflection present, and on his forehead was a note. His upper lip curled and he slowly moved his hand to his forehead, and ripped the sticky note off, a slight yelp exiting his lips.

The paper was crinkled and he used the tips of his fingers to flatten it around the edges.

And it read, "Good morning sleepy head, I went to the store and be back soon, I knew you would freak out so I left this note for you, looking forward to the day with your friends, ttly."

Once he finished reading the long but important note his lips formed a slight smile and he sighed of relief, "Only two days together and she already knows me more than Selphie did" he said slipping the paper into his pocket, and pulling out his phone.

"Hey Roxas that you"

"Ok yeah that's great, I am so happy for you, anyway…"

"Oh yeah well you never would have guessed what has happened to me these last couple of days"

"No I am sure it is not as good as you and Namine" Hayner replied shaking his head and chuckling.

"Yeah but that is not what I am calling about, I wanted to know if you had anything planned for today?"

"Great, because I want you too met someone"

"No I am not trying to set you up, this is my someone"

"Yeah ok whatever; see you at 2:00"

Just then Olette walked in the door.

"Hayner was that Sora you were talking to?" she asked quite eagerly.

"Were you ESE dropping?" he said a smirk forming.

"No I have just have very good ears." She said walking past him and towards her bathroom, in order to apply some eye shadow.

"So what time do we meet up with the others?" she spoke quite loudly once she got into the bathroom.

"2:00" he said matter-of-factly.

"2-a-what?!?" she screamed the earring flying out of her hand and into the shower.

"Why is there a problem?" he asked popping into the bathroom, he seemed really concerned.

"No it is just that, 2:00 is in 30 minuets" she said a fake smile appearing of her face.

"Oh well if that is just it, I am going to go and get ready, I thought there was like a real problem or something." He said immediately putting his hands on the frame of the door and pushing off it with his hands into the other room, he did not realize that what he said was of any offense to Olette, so she was able to catch him by surprise.

"Ohhhh! Hayner you can just be so BLAH sometimes!" Olette screamed running out of the bathroom and charging full speed at Hayner, tackling him accidentally onto the bed.

They fought for sometime, until they landed in a position where Hayner was leaning over Olette one arm leaning on a pillow next to her head the other holding her down. He held his grip on her in fear that if she broke free she would continue to hurt him, but then they made eye contact. He looked down at her with such passion that she could do nothing but stare back, and then it happened, what she had feared of happening, he kissed her with uncontrollable passion, ten fold of anything he had ever felt with Selphie.

After he broke free of the kiss they smiled at each other, and then Olette used her arms which were now free of Hayner's strong grip pushed him up so that she was able to slid out from under him.

"That was unnecessary." She said getting up and resuming her place in the bathroom, hurriedly closing the door. Once closed she looked at her self in the mirror, and place a hand to her lips. 'What is happening' she mouthed, it was then that it was not the fear of him kissing her that scared her the most but it was the choice she made to kiss him back.

Hayner only chuckled to himself and got ready as well.

xxxxx

Meanwhile Roxas and Namine decided to show up a little early so that they could walk the park together.

"Do you remember the first time we met in this park together?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest and looking up at him with her big eyes.

"Why? Do you need to be reminded?" He asked a smirk forming on his lips.

She pushed him, but with her strength he did not go far, "No silly" she said facing the ground, her hands still on his chest.

"Well here then, lets see if you really remember." He said lifting her chin and giving her a long passionate kiss. He slipped his hand up her shoulder and into her hair, playing with and slightly tugging at her golden locks.

"Yes I think it went something like that." She said a large smile on her face.

xxxx

Now on their way to the park Olette and Hayner were still not speaking to each other after what happened earlier. It was not I am mad at you not speaking, it was just this is awkward and I don't know what to say. So after about two blocks, smooth Hayner decides to try and break the ice, by slipping his head into hers.

She looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"Um Hayner what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Holding your hand" he said matter-of-factly a slight smirk appearing.

"Um ok then" she said a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Look there is the park" he said pointing to the front gates rather excitedly.

"Here I will call Roxas and ask him where they are, it is really huge you know" he said pulling out his cell phone and dialing Roxas number.

A series of words were spoken, but Olette was not listening to the phone conversation for too many troubling thoughts were racing through her head.

'Did he just say Roxas?' 'Yeah I am pretty sure that he just said Roxas' 'Oh man what if it is the Roxas my Roxas, or well he used to be my… no but I am not going to think about that; positive thoughts, there are about a million Roxas in the world what are the chances…' but before she could complete her thoughts Hayner spoke, "This way" he said pulling on Olette's hand.

"Um Hayner" she said hesitantly, the thought of Roxas slipping back into her mind.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked a pout on his face. He was only kidding, but it somehow reminded her of Roxas.

"Sure" she said and then he ran her trailing, but not far behind cause well they were still holding hands.

This is now in Oletts POV.

"Come Olette it is just up this path, I am so excited that you get to meet them, they are great people, you are going to love them." He said still running and me following in the lead, I was not exactly the fastest runner but how could I tell Hayner that so I just tried my best to keep up, but most of the way there I kept my eyes to the ground, I found that if I look at my feet when I run I go faster.

So when we finally got there I was shocked and surprised.

"Here we are Olette." He said gesturing to the landscape around us. "These are my friends Roxas and Namine" but it all went a blur after that.

There we were Hayner and I standing hand and hand and dare I say Roxas his arms wrapped around this so called Namine. And all I could bring myself to do was stand there just staring at them, my mouth gaped open. The Roxas I loved, and the one that I thought loved me back was standing right in front of me and his arm was wrapped around some girl's waist. They seemed to be in mid kiss, stopping only for a moment to take another deep breath and then resume again.

I finally looked up at Roxas for the first time during our encounter and he seemed as shocked as I was. Once he noticed that I was checking out the action going on between the two, he immediately took her arm off her waist and set it by his side.

"Olette" he said, his expression blank, but I just looked away.

"This is Namine" he said introducing me to the girl standing next to him.

For the first time I fully looked up from the ground, locking my head on the target and oh man did I look angry.

"You know what Roxas, I thought what we had was in the past but you just seem to keep coming back for more."

He was speechless and I was angry, both Hayner and blondie over there were just going to have to wait until I was through.

I paused for a moment my eyes filled with pain, my fists clenched tight, my face twisted into a grimace of outrageous proportions.

"And no I don't want to meet your stupid ass girlfriend!" I spat the words out of my mouth as if it was food poisoning, and with those harsh words I ripped my hand away from Hayner's. During the two seconds after my loud outburst, the people became tense and the air grew stale, my muscles began to tighten, and tears streamed down my face.

Until I finally screamed and let it all go, "I can't take this anymore!" and with that I ran long and hard.

My eyes were streaming with tears and it was hard to see each passing person became a blur, a blur just as my life had been before, I was falling but this time I had no one to catch me. I stumbled over my feet a few times even fell once or twice but I continued running, not until I could run no more.

At first I could hear Hayner scream after me, but that stop some time ago; I kept thinking to myself that he had left given up on me like the others did, but I did not want to think and lest not know.

I never did know where I was going, until I saw the sea, it was a long blue horizon the waves crashing on the sandy bank far below. I ran all the way and if it was not for an old wooden fence I would have probably ran my life right off that cliff, but it stopped me slamming me in the stomach.

I slammed my fists hard on the wood, stopping after the pain became too intense and there I collapsed, my head falling into my hands, and the same sad thought kept running through my head.

'And to think I thought I could actually be happy' 'I looked back at Twilight Town, and realized that my entire time here was just a fantasy, and now I had to go back and face life, I needed to go home, but where was home?'

Lebrezie: Thank you for reading, well for those that did. Hayner's conversation with Sora I only puts what Hayner says; I tried to let you figure out what Sora says without actually putting his words, that part was fun. But if it did not make sense then I won't do it again. Ok so I know that Roxas seems really mean, but to think you see your girlfriend that you never wanted to see again when you're really happy, and because of that you are not happy anymore. Thanks again for reading! And I am going on vacation so I will not update for awhile. Now Review!

Axel: You forgot to say please. tisk tisk.

Lebrezie (eye twitches): And now Axel has something to say.

Axel: Why yes, thank you for the spot light, now if you will all turn your attention to KeytoDestiny for being nasty and mean in her review towards me. (pouts to gain sympathy from the readers)

AND I AM NOT A NOBODY! So there.


	5. Forgive and forget

Lebrezie: So sorry it took so long to update I was gone for a really, really long time, but thanks for your reviews guys! They were all great! And every one mentioned Axel…in a bad way. Speaking of Axel where is he? He was supposed to do the disclaimer.

Roxas: I'll help you look, Lebrezie.

Lebrezie: Thanks Roxas but what about Namine?

Roxas: Oh she is babysitting, so it is all good.

Lebrezie: Oh ok, well who is she babysitting?

Roxas: Sora and Kairi's kid.

Lebrezie: What?????? How?????? Who?????? When??????

Roxas winks : Why do you think they have not been here for past couple of stories?

Lebrezie: Oh. awkward silence

Roxas: yeah go Sora.

Kairi runs in: ROXAS!!!! What have you been telling people?????!?!!!??!?!?!

Roxas: Got to go, bye! Roxas runs away

Kairi: ROXAS!!!!!! goes chasing after Roxas

Lebrezie is shocked

Sora and Namine come running in

Sora and Namine: which way did she go?

Lebrezie: chasing after Roxas.

Sora: Not good.

Namine: this is bad.

Sora and Namine about to follow Kairi

Lebrezie: No wait I need help finding my disclaimer!

Axel appears in a cloud of dust

Axel: I left cause no one appreciated my work, mainly speaking to KeytoDestiny andArianaKuul.

Sora and Namine slowly slip away

Lebrezie: They are sorry ok, just please do the disclaimer.

Axel: Never I am going back to where I belong.

Lebrezie: and where is that?

Axel: With my love.

Lebrezie: Which is who?

Axel: -silence- Fine! I am just going way.

Axel leaves in a cloud of dust

Lebrezie: Um…that was interesting. Well I hope I don't get sued for not having a disclaimer, but if I do then farewell. Now on with the story!

Chapter 5

Forgive and forget

Third person POV:

Roxas stood frozen still as he watched Olette run away, Hayner shortly leaving to chase after her.

His eyes slowly moving to the side as he felt Namine's glare burning a whole in the side of his head.

"Roxas." She said, drawing out his name, as she laid her hands on her hips.

Roxas turned his head so that he was only half way facing her, and then gave a quite awkward looking attempt at a 'Sora smile.'

Namine growled in response, and Roxas smile was quickly swiped away, forcing him to go to his last resort.

"Namine, please, just let me explain." Yes begging was his last resort, he wailed, spinning his whole self to face her, throwing his arms out in front of him.

"ahemmmmm." She moaned crossing her arms, and began thinking to herself, I like where this is going.

"Well see, when I went to high school over in Twilight Town, I met Olette, and well we dated for some time," he paused running his hand through his hair, stealing a glance at Namine to see if she was still furious, and lets just say that by the looks of her, it was best that he kept explaining, "and she kinda told me that she loved me," he said pausing again, "And I said it back," he stated taking a deep breath in, holding it, then exhaling.

No signs of screaming yet, better keep going, he thought to himself.

"But then I left shortly after that, I told her of course, but she still took it hard," he paused sighing and looked down at the palms of his hands, "she still thought I was running away from her."

"…but then I saw you!" he saved pointing his finger in the air, jerking his head up, hoping that the mood had lightened.

She was still scowling, her head titled towards the asphalt, but it gradually turned into a slight smile, and she sweetly whispered the words, "Ok, I believe you Roxas." Her eyes rising to meet his.

"Fewwwww!" Roxas sighed, running his had across his forehead, "I thought you were going to break up with me or something." He stated his thoughts, smiling.

"No, Roxas." She said giggling, "I trust you, I mean I have only known you most of my life right," pausing as she looked down, "or at least for the more important part of it," she said to herself.

Roxas looked confused, when he noticed Namine talk to herself, but decided not to question it, and ruin the sweet moment. But as always Namine was way ahead of him on that one.

"Unless you were lying to me!" she yelled taking steps closer to the man, and pushing her finger in his face.

'Woah! Major mood swing' Roxas thought in his head, but instead of speaking his thoughts, he threw his hands in the air and stated, "Namine I swear, that's the truth!"

"Just making sure," she spoke as she stepped back, facing away from him, as she intertwined her fingers together.

She was silent for a while, and Roxas considered approaching her a few times, but then he always imagined himself with a broken arm or something, after the stunt Namine just pulled, he was not about to take any chances.

"So?" she questioned, turning her head to face him, her body still facing away.

"So…What?" he repeated, scratching his head.

"So, are you going to help look for her?" she asked, her voice in a higher pitch.

Roxas stood for a moment dumbfounded at her words, but then his face returning to normal replied.

"Only if you come with me," she smiled, extending his hand to her.

She slowly walked over to him and took his hand in hers; she stood so close that they were touching.

"That is a very nice offer," she said, so close that it looked like they were about to kiss, but then broke the moment as continued speaking, "But I think you should do this one your own," she said, slipping her hand out of his.

She held his gaze, before finally lifting on her toes and lightly kissing his cheek, and letting her heals once again touch ground.

"I will be at Kairi's," she said as she brushed passed him, on her way down the wooded path.

Roxas stood there, the feeling of separation coming over him; he felt his body tense, with the small thought of not being with Namine.

Tears about to pour down he cheeks, he clenched his fists, telling himself that no matter what happened, he would never leave it to the 'what ifs?'

As he turned around, opening his mouth ready to scream her name, when a granite, rock collided with his head. There was no surging pain, and no indication of blood, but his skull did throb some.

Whipping around fast he brought a hand up to the side of his head, recovering from the small impact he lifted his head and looked down the path.

"That's for making me think you were cheating!" Namine screamed, cupping her hands around to mouth, to further project her voice. Her laughter could be heard all throughout the park.

The scowl on Roxas face was quickly swiped away, a smile breaking free. Relief showering through his body that his relationship was ok, and was seemed to last a long time. He put a hand on his knee pushing himself up, and ran forward, toward the girl of his dreams.

Once Namine saw Roxas coming her way, she waved and jumped, but then realizing that he had no intention of stopping and began to shout.

"Roxas?!" she giggled, jumping back, but he was running fast.

"I am gonna get you!" he yelled, speeding up.

"Roxas no!" she laughed, slowly starting to run in the opposite direction, but he soon caught her.

"AHHHHH! Roxas!" she screamed, as he lifted her in the air and spun her around, and as gracefully as he picked her up, he set her down on the ground.

"Guess what's next?" Roxas said wiggling his fingers in the air.

"No, Roxas don't." Namine said trying to control her laughter, as she sat on the ground.

But he shook his head and she squealed, when he pounced on her and began to tickle.

"Ahhhhh…Roxas….Please!" she spoke in between laughs, and after minuets of good old tickling, he decided to give in to her pleads.

"Ok, fine I guess I will stop." He said as he sat up, laying his elbows on his knees.

"Thank you," Namine gasped, still lying on the ground, her chest moving up and down, an indication that she had yet to catch her breath.

"So what was that for?" she asked after pausing for a few moments.

He turned his gaze from the sun and faced her, first smiling then replying with an answer, "For making me think that you broke up with me…twice," he paused, then raising his arms in the air for effect, "within the same five minuets too." He stated.

Namine only giggled from his response, knowing that he was mocking her, but her abs hurt too much to talk and decided best on smiling, then slowly closed her eyes.

It was silent for a moment, Namine's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily; Roxas watched in aw, thinking to himself that she looked so peaceful.

"You better get going," she whispered, her eyes only slits as she started up and the collage student.

"Ok, but one more thing first," he said staring down at her with loving eyes.

"Roxas Hikairi, if you are thinking of tickling me again…" but her words were cut off by a sudden blush.

He leaned in close, reaching his arm over Namine and placing it on the other side of her head.

"That was not my intention at all," he whispered smirking, his hot breath hitting Namine's face.

And with those words he leaned down at kissed her. It was passionate, her lips moving with his and his lips moving against hers. She breathed air out of her nose, it hitting the side of his cheek, and the tingling sensation it left, made him blush. And without even the slightest bit of force their tongues met.

Their mouths slowly separating, she smiled against his lips, and he could feel it, the happiness pouring in.

He broke away, and stared down at Namine, "That's enough," he said, sounding almost like a parent, which scared Namine at first, but in a way pleased her as well.

"But why?" she could not help but question, the words slipping from her lips.

"Well…"he started pausing, as if looking for a good enough answer then beginning again, "We don't want parents to ban their kids from this park, after all it is a very special place." He said a twinkle in his eye, and instantly Namine knew that he was talking about the first time they came to the park together.

"I suppose so." She said sitting up, so that once again their faces were inches from each other.

"But one for good luck could not hurt," she whispered in his ear, then making a line down his cheek with her lips she sweetly kissed his mouth, then pulled away, smiling.

He got up, extending his hand to Namine, and she stood up as well.

She swiftly turned and began to walk away, knowing that his eyes were on her.

Her mind wandering, as it always did to a certain quote, "And that it what we call first base," she thought remembering the quote from a certain 'Teen Movie' she had seen the night before.

She giggled at the thought, then continued walking, swaying her hips from side to side, proud of the fact that she could keep her boyfriends attention.

Then as she turned a corner, knowing that Roxas could no long see her, she quickened her pace, hurrying back to the apartment to tell Kairi the tale.

He helped her up, and then as she turned, they locked eyes one more time, before she continued walking away.

His eyes stayed on her until she was no longer in sight, then when he saw nothing but trees, he turned and began to run in the direction Hayner had oh so long ago. The whole time thinking what a great girlfriend he had.

-----------

Lebrezie: Ok first I want to say sorry for the very long opening thing, whatever you want to call it. I just had to it been so fun to write.

The second thing I want to say sorry for is not putting Hayner and Olette in the chappie at all. It's just that well it is a sequel to a NamineRoxas, so they deserve their own chapter. Plus they are not going to be seen again, well maybe at the very end, and it would be way to long for me to add in Hayner and Olette's ending too. More than 12 pages I would suspect, that is quite long to read, so hope you enjoyed this chapter, again NR lovers yeah, HO (hehe) lovers next chapter is coming soon!

And the third thing I would like to talk about was the fact that I had never once called any of these guys 'collage student' until now, and since they are in collage…oh I dunno. Never mind I am just weird.

Review please, thanks bye.


	6. Life loves to hit you in the face

Lebrezie: Well this might be the last chapter, might not. I don't know it is all up to you!

-points large finger at the audience aka readers-

-cricket chirp-

Oh well, continuing on.

This chapter has almost nothing to do with the present story, but does contribute to the plot so please do read!

Ok so this is how it worked, I sat down to write a nice ending story, and it came out to be a funny random thing that I just decided to write, I guess I am just putting off the ending, but really how many of you guys object to that?

Well hope you enjoy!

Oh and guess what! I am writing this at school, during my free period. Yeah for being a sophomore!

Yes I take up my school time just for you guys! 

Hope you enjoy. ;P and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: oops.

Fate Together

Chapter 6

Life loves to hit you in the face

----------

"Olette!" "Olette!" Hayner called, yelling her name in the Twilight Town square, as Roxas approached.

"Hayner, dude, where is she?" Roxas questioned coming up from behind his friend.

Turning his head to face Roxas, Hayner only frowned as he responded to that one question he longed to answer himself, "I don't know, Roxas," he said pausing with a sigh, "I think I really blew it this time." He said placing a hand to his forehead, indicating that he was hot and tired from yelling and standing out in the sun for so long.

"Well, why don't we go and get an ice cream, you look really…" but Hayner remarked quickly and harshly.

"No, I have to keep looking for her," again another pause, as he dropped his eyes to the ground, "did you see the look on her face…when she yelled at me."

"I never want her to feel that way again." He said lifting his eyes to continue searching.

There was a long silence between the two, Roxas looking towards the sky to ponder his thoughts, and Hayner turning back around to continue his search for Olette.

"Well then I guess I have you help you." Roxas said breaking the silence and once again gaining his friends attention.

Hayner turning back around was wearing a face of aw, and confusion. "Well thank you Roxas…but don't you think Olette…"

But Roxas cut Hayner off, knowing what he was going to say, he finished his friends sentence for him, "Yeah freak out even more, or worse kill me." He said chuckling under his breath, as he took a pause.

"She was always a bit crazy you know." Roxas said, his eyes lifting in spirit somewhat.

Hayner just stared in shock at what his friend has just mentioned, but then Roxas continued.

"Besides what are friends for," he said smiling, and laying a hand on Hayner's shoulder.

His face suddenly going stern he spoke directly, "So have you looked for her at Sunset hill yet?" He said directing his arm to the hills up ahead.

Hayner only shook his head indicating that he had not.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Roxas asked, lifting his friend's spirits.

Then they both darted forward.

----------

"Come on Roxas, I know you can run faster!" Hayner screamed over his shoulder as he darted toward the setting sun over the hills.

"I am trying, but this crowed is just too thick, I can't move anywh…Ahhh!" Roxas yelled back but before he could finish his reply he collided with a passing citizen, his screams mumbled by the crowd.

Hayner was forced to slow his pace as well due to the oncoming traffic.

"Look man I am really sorry…Woah," Roxas said as he stood and dusted himself off, but then an expression of shock and aw played on his face.

He gazed on as he met the eyes of a very old friend.

"..Axel.." he said hesitantly, his eyes squinting as he focused further on his friend.

"Woah, Roxas is that you?" The red head said, apparently as surprised as the blond was.

But before waiting for an answer he spoke again.

"Roxas, little man! It is you!" he said, coming closer to the blond and pulling into a punch slash hug gesture.

"Ow, ow, Axel that hurts." Roxas yelled trying to get away from his old friends grip.

Once Axel let go, he still continued laughing, but Roxas just scowled, "Geeze, Axel I am not a little kid anymore, I am a collage student now." Roxas smile turning upside down as he spoke the words with pride, but like always when he was in his high school years he was shot down.

"Pssh, Collage I…" but his words were mumbled as Hayner called Roxas name through the thick crowd.

"Hang on one second Axel," Roxas said lifting a finger in the air then turning his attention to the invisible Hayner.

"Hayner!" He called cupping his hand over the side of his mouth as he scanned his eyes over the crowd.

"Roxas, hey Roxas is that you?" he could hear Hayner's voice calling from somewhere amongst the crowd, but his location was still a mystery.

"Yeah it is me!" Roxas called back, waiting for a slight silence amongst the crowd of strangers.

But his throat began to hurt from the screaming so he picked up his phone and dialed.

One ring, then twice, must be unable to hear it with the crowd Roxas thought just about to hang up, but then Hayner answered.

"Dude where are you?" He asked immediately, Roxas could sense that he did not want to waste any time.

Quickly glancing up, he read a near by sign then repeated it words into the speaker, "Made Sweet, home of the sea salt ice cream."

There was a long silence, and Roxas could hear Hayner breathing into the speaker.

"Well are you coming or not?" Hayner respond not taking long to break the silence.

Roxas pondered a moment before responding; seeming unsure he took a quick glance back at Axel then spoke.

"No I cut myself, gonna go and clean up over there." He yelled pointing in a random direction knowing that Hayner could not see where it was.

"Oh, well do you need any help?" Hayner's voice becoming concerned.

Roxas winced into the ear piece, the spoke softly, "No go ahead, Olette is more important." It hurt to lie to his friend, but he did not want Hayner to know that he was ditching him for someone he had not seen in oh say about three or four years. Besides what could a little white lie do anyway, he thought to himself.

"Oh well then, catch you later," Hayner said his voice lifting, probably the mention of Olette, and then the line went dead.

Roxas sighed, closing the phone slowly, then turning around to face the red head in front of him, and even though Axel was only one year older than he, being around him made Roxas feel like a little kid again.

"huh? Lying to a friend are we…you really have changed." Axel said shaking his finger playfully in the air.

But Roxas response was not so playful, "Shut up, Axel." But deep down they both knew he did not really mean it.

They waked over to near by the fountain, where the square was less crowed, and took a seat on a near by bench.

There was a long awkward pause, Roxas staring at the ground, and Axel staring at the sky happily. But then Roxas decided to break the silence.

Placing a hand on his head he spoke, "So…Axel, How's life?" he said trying to pull a smile.

Axel then turned his attention to his old friend, "Well actually it had been going good, you?" he retorted.

Roxas just nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, he thought of mentioning Namine, but decided he would only be made fun of.

The silence once again presumed, but this time Axel was the one to speak up.

"Well Rox, you are probably wondering why the hell I am here." Axel said smiling.

Roxas only nodded his head slightly, to be honest he was only half listening, his thoughts were on Olette, or well they really kept ending with Namine, but he was still trying to listen, so when Axel said, "Yeah well Olette dragged Riku and I over here only a couple of days ago, been staying in that hotel over there. She was claiming she was searching for her one and only love, and what kind of gentlemen would I be to let a lady fly a plane alone" Axel finished.

Yeah that got Roxas's attention.

"Did…did you just say…Olette?" Roxas stuttered.

"Oh so you do remember," Axel said smiling, "Well since you do, might as well know the whole story," he paused thinking then continued his expression changing completely, going from fun to serious within a matter of seconds, "Don't get mad at me, ok, but when you left, well Olette she was really well lets just say 'open', heartbroken might be a better word, but well and well I was one of your friends so…" he finished with a shrug of the shoulders and a slight smirk and one raised eyebrow.

Roxas just sat there his eyes wide and his mouth gaped, jumping to the worst conclusion he then shouted, "I can't believe you had sex with my girlfriend!" making most of the bystanders stare, but he could care less.

"Well technically it was ex-girlfriend." His said in a matter of fact kind of way as he was lifting a finger into the air.

Roxas sat there steaming, Axel major sweat drop, and Roxas was about to storm off, when he once again heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Axel," Riku said coming up behind the red head wrapping an arm around his neck placing a sea salt ice cream in front of Axel's face.

Riku then leaned in closer, his chest pressing against the red heads back, and whispered in his ear, both looked up smirking.

Roxas just started confusingly at the two 'partners' the same thought running over and over through his mind, there gay, there Gay, THERE GAY!!!

"Um…guys…." Was the only thing Roxas managed to say before he broke out blush. Just the thought of his friends, being well being gay, made his head dizzy.

"Oh hey Roxas," Riku said calmly, as if he was just now realizing his presence.

Not wanting the silence to continue, Roxas lifted his head slightly and rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, "So Riku, how has your life been going?"

"Oh well good, I graduated, and well, got into a stupid young engagement…" Roxas tuned him out, desperately wanting to ask if he was going into a normal marriage with a girl, but then shook his thoughts away, but Riku had already stopped and was now staring at Roxas, "…and no I was engaged to a girl, actually her name was Selphie, left soon after I told her the engagement was off, she told me she was moving to a city like this, but that was over a year ago." He paused then continued once again with his original topic.

"Yeah so you could say I got divorced, but according to the government it is called 'engagement annulled' so I decided to move on and get my masters." He said smiling.

Axel cutting in, "Yeah, he is quite the little mad scientist, go ahead tell him about your newest project." Axel encouraged the other man.

"Oh well I am creating these little black creatures, you know about three feet tall, big yellow beady eyes, the usual." Riku said, probably going to continue about his _experiments_, but Roxas interrupted, to him they were talking nonsense, so he decided to cut to the chase.

"So let me get this right? Are you guys straight or not?" Roxas asked rather bluntly.

"Dude, straight," Axel quickly responded.

"Yeah, I only like girls, Roxas, but if you know you lean the other way…" Riku started but was cut off, by a certain blond.

"No, No I have a girlfriend!" Roxas said flailing his hands in the air a blush again hinting on his checks, but his expression soon became serious again, "Well then what was…" Roxas decided that instead of finishing his sentence he was just going to make some awkward hand motions, then continuing with words, "just now?" he finished.

"We took a summer acting course together, after I dropped out of collage I need something to do, but that is another story," Axel said under his breath, then continued speaking as if it was a normal conversation, "and we played a gay couple in the play, and well it is so fun to play, right Riku?" Axel said his voice reaching record high toward the end of the sentence.

"Oh yes, totally awesome Axel." Riku responded in an equally girly voice.

"Oh," was Roxas only reply, officially knowing that his old friends were very weird.

"So um just to clarify…you and Olette, Axel," Roxas stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"No way Roxas, I mean hot maybe, but ew." Axel stated blankly before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Um speaking of Olette have you seen her yet?" Axel asked the smirk still lingering.

"Yeah, to be honest a little too much," Roxas replied shaking his head as he looked towards his lap.

"Oh, no worries I get that feeling all the time." Riku said, shaking the bangs in his eyes.

"So, I get the vibe that you were not too excited to see her?" Axel asked a frown appearing on his face.

"Well actually, I was kind of in middle kiss with my girlfriend, when she walked up after spending the night with my best friend." He said rather awkwardly.

"Oh that is bad." Riku said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know, and now Hayner is out searching for her, because she ran off in a spaz attack."

"Oh so you were going to help look for her?" Axel asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, the one words slipping for his narrowly parted lips.

"So we should go and look for her," Riku said standing up.

"I am in" Axel agreed.

Roxas only nodded then began walking towards the hills.

"So Roxas how is the girlfriend?" Axel asked raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Axel!" Roxas said this time much lighter than before.

-----------

Lebrezie: ok so yeah, stupid chapter. But I thought it would be fun to have a big reunion of all the friends.

Oh and for those who hands down did not get this, then read the first one in the series Accidental Love, it will help explain, well almost everything that is happening in this story.

Ahhh! Riku is a little Xemeus! Or however you spell his name, yeah!

Oh and sorry to all those Riku and Axel fans, I just love the whole crazy friends idea, it just makes life so much more interesting.

Thanks so much for your reviews!

Again stupid chapter, but I don't want to end it.

Bye now, and hope you enjoyed.


	7. The final beginning

Lebrezie: Well this is Chapter 7, aka the last chapter of the series!

Cries- I cant believe it is almost over…and I have no idea what to write.

I was totally staling the past two chapters, cause I have no idea what to do!

Oh and thanks to the anon. person that was a very nice review!

Chapter 7

The Final Beginning

"Ok well bye then," Hayner spoke into the cell phone, placed it in his pocket and proceeded towards his destination.

He hiked the famous hills of Twilight Town, his voice ringing onward.

------------

'Maybe Father was right, maybe I don't belong anywhere,' Olette thought to herself as she gazed out upon the sea, her body unable to move, her eyes stuck, but her mind wandering.

But her terrible thoughts were interrupted when a sharp voice reached her ears.

She cringed at the sound, it being so familiar. At times he seemed warm and others so cold, she wanted to stay and have him find her, but the thoughts of the kiss kept replaying in her head, and after debating with herself for almost too long she finally pushed herself off the old, wooden, fence and ran down the hills.

------------

Hayner being the man that he was had lived in Twilight Town almost all of his life and he knew by his surroundings that he was almost to the top of the hills.

He called her name one last time before the clear, blue, mystic ocean came into view. But his eyes were not on that of the waves, what immediately got his attention was the small flicker of brown braids and a hint of orange fleeting down the hill and out of his sight.

Without even giving a second thought he ran after her, knowing that if he did not make the choice right now that she would be gone from his life forever, no second change available.

He sprinted even harder and faster than before the thoughts of regret and uncertainty fleeting his mind.

He could hear the sound of her loud steps bounding down the dirt paths but any indication other than the noise that she was there could not be found. She seemed ghost like always a step ahead, rounding a corner just as Hayner came into view of hitting a grove of trees just has he plummeted down one of the steeper hills.

But just as time would tell gravity took its toll and she fell, her feet slipping out from under her as she hurried down one of the steeper hills, her body hitting the ground hard, and Hayner seeing this awful sight his heart jumped and he rushed to her.

Once close enough he was able to better make out her features, her hair always so nice and trimmed had partly fallen out of the braids and where now clumped in single strands around her face, her bands hung low covering her eyes and her face and clothes were dirty from the fall.

But Hayner was able to look past it all, he did not see her imperfects the dirt or the grime, all he saw were tears, a broken girl lying in a broken world.

And it was then that his heart was over come, and he rushed to her side.

"Olette, are you hurt?" He asked kneeling down beside her.

But she did not respond from words only tears streamed down her fragile face.

All he wanted to do was take her in a hug, but he felt that would push her away, so as if acting like a normal friend, he sat by her side and reassured her that life would get better.

She sat up dusting off her clothes but their eyes failed to connect.

He continued reassuring her hoping that it would bring the connection back, but all it did was make her words harsh and bitter.

"Olette, look I know how you feel; I just went through a break up…" He began but his words were no more, suppressed under the sound of her loud, harsh voice.

"No Hayner you will never understand what I went through!" She screamed, he was shocked by her anger at first but then decided that she needed to vent and that he was willing to listen.

"I was never loved, and when I thought I finally was it turned out to be FAKE a LIE, Hayner it was all fake," her voice softening as she neared the end of her sentence.

"I might not be able to understand all that you have been through, but Olette, one thing I can do is listen." He said his voice soft and fully of caring compassion.

She continued her argument her voice softening when she got to the more sensitive parts.

"All I wanted was to feel loved again, but like everything else in my life I was crushed my feeling ignored and my words unheard." Her voice was now quieter but he could still sense the hate in very words she spoke.

"Olette, Roxas is not a bad guy," he began hoping that Olette would not pitch a fit at the sound of the blonds name, but he was relieved to see that she only sat their quietly.

Inside she felt like she wanted to scream but she knew that fighting would not solve anything, and that the best thing to do is listen.

He continued, "Roxas, he was so confused, he was in high school he thought he knew what love was, but he was wrong, and he was wrong to deceive you like that. I believe that no one should have to go through that kind of pain, and that I am sure he is very sorry for doing so, but Olette the thing that you have to understand is that Roxas, whether you like it or not, is in love, and that he was just not right for you." He finished, she was crushed by his words, but deep down she knew that she had to hear them, so that she could finally move on.

"I know Hayner, I know we were so young, but I had to hold on, I could not let myself let go, I wanted to be loved so badly that I was willing to hurt others in the process, and that is just wrong." She stated the tears coming back to her eyes.

"Love is just so rare, sometimes I feel that no matter where I go I will never find love," She said, a few tears running down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve and forced a fake smile to her lips, hoping her sadness would disappear as well.

"No Olette, not this time," He said looking directly at her.

She was at first shocked by his words unable to understand what he meant but all thoughts, she looked up from where her eyes were on the ground and they lingered on his eyes for a split second, and all her thoughts or regret and hate were thrown away when his lips connected with hers.

She sat there kneeling down in the middle of a dirt path on the side of all hill, her hands placed in her lap.

He sat there on the same hill, kneeling on one knee and his hand placed close to hers leaning into her, deepening the kiss.

The kiss portrayed all the right emotions, passion, forgiveness, and most importantly love. It being so different that what they had shared before it felt impossible to break, but just as all things happened, he pulled away.

The dry tears still stained her cheeks, but a smile broke her lips a true smile one that portrayed only a true happiness. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, before he finally broke the silence by standing up.

He reached his hand out to her and said these words, "Olette, would you watch the sun set with me?" His voice so sweet it rung through her ears like bells. And in response she nodded her head the strands of hair brushing against her soft cheeks and took his hand in hers.

And together they walked up the hill hand in hand to go watch the sun set.

-----------

By Now Axel, Roxas and Riku had reached Sun Set hills and were sitting on a bench, Roxas was confused on what he should do, go and try to find Olette and then risk the possibility of ruining Hayner's chance with her or sit here on the bench at wait.

It was apparent that he had chosen to wait as he stared at the ground, but then his thoughts were interrupted by a shoulder nudge given from his friend.

He looked up at Axel with a questioning look and the red head only directed his eyes to the wooden fence, lining the cliff.

Roxas eyes widened at the sight of Hayner and Olette together leaning against the railing.

He sat and started a feeling of relief rush through him that they seemed fine, but then when he caught eyes with Hayner the anxiety flooded back.

Hayner was gesturing his hand behind Olette's back for him to come over and he was hesitant at first, but he finally stood and his steps quite he walked over.

------------

Olette stood next to the man she had just met only a few days ago and yet still had such strong feelings for him, she felt at peace until she sensed someone next to her other the other side and when she turned her eyes widened and her muscles froze. It was him the one she thought she loved for so long only to break her heart in the end, and he was standing next to her as if it was an everyday occasion.

Hayner interrupted her thoughts by placing a hand on her shoulder and speaking some words, "I think it would be best if I left you two alone for a while," He said smiling softly as he glanced at Roxas and then at Olette before he turned and walked away.

They stood their only a foot away from one another staring at the same picture, the sea, and as magnificent as it was she could not but help to get her thoughts off the boy beside her.

Until he finally broke the silence by speaking to her, "Olette, I just want to say I am sorry," he said barley above a whisper but his eyes still looked at her and that put the emphasis on his words even more.

She was shock at first by his sudden apology but then decided that she should respond, and after thinking carefully she did so, "Roxas I forgive you," She said and Roxas felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders he was about to speak but she spoke first, "Hayner helped me realize that it was never really your fault in the first place, so in a way I should be apologizing to you," She confessed and she apologized just as he did.

The stood their awkwardly for some time until a voice broke the silence.

"Hey, guys look who I found!" Hayner screamed as he walked up the hill, a spiky haired brunette his tow.

Hayner approached the pair with some ice cream in hand, giving on to each of them.

"I went down to the town square and saw that ice cream place you say earlier," at those words Roxas felt a pang of quilt about lying to his friend, but then shook the thought away and continued listening, "And I ran into Sora."

"Hey," Roxas said waving to his friend, and Sora did the same.

"I was thinking we could have a barbeque, and you guys can invite Namine and Kairi," Hayner suggested smiling.

"I'll take care of the burning!" Axel popped up in the middle of the crowed a match in hand and an evil grin plastered on his face.

Everyone chuckled at the comment and Roxas introduced Axel and Riku to his other friends, then everyone dispersed to get ready for the barbeque.

---------------

"Hey, Namine." Roxas said into his cell phone, winking at Sora as he spoke to his girlfriend.

"Yes, everything is alright," Roxas smiled happy about the one way conversation so that Sora could not hear.

"Oh yeah well Olette and Hayner is kind of busy at the moment," Roxas said smirking as he looked over his shoulder to see his two friends lipped locked.

"Yeah looks like you will just have to come over here if you want to talk to them,"

"Oh really, yeah I like that,"

"Of course Sora wants Kairi to come, he says that she misses her," Roxas said looking directly at Sora

"What! Roxas!" Sora screams the whole time listening in on his conversation.

"No Namine there is no problem," Roxas says as he is trying his best to keep the phone away from Sora

"Sora get away I am trying to have a conversation,"

"No Namine I was not talking to you," Roxas yelled the phone high above his head

"Namine don't go I want to talk to you some more, I miss you,"

"Sora…"

"Roxas is really horny right now!" Sora screamed pulling the phone close to his mouth.

"Sora! I can't believe you just said that!" Roxas screamed at Sora after he heard the dial tone sound after the called ended, in other words when Namine hung up.

"Hey I had to get back at you!" Sora screamed back as equally loud.

"For what!" Roxas yelled throwing his hands in the air

"Guys! Shut up!" A voice rose above their argument, and they both turned their attention to across the grass.

A very upset looking Hayner had his arms around Olette, obviously furious that the two friends were making too much noise for his liking.

"Oh Hayner get a room!" Sora screamed pushing the air with his hand, and he was about to go back to arguing with Roxas but then he could not feel the ground under his feet, and the sky was down.

"Don't worry Hayner I will take care of this…thing," Riku said shaking Sora on his shoulder, indicating that he was talking about the brunette and then began walking off.

"Things," Axel corrected as he swung Roxas over his shoulder and onto his back as well.

The protests of Roxas and Sora could be heard throughout the park as the silver hair and red haired spikes disappeared beyond with hill.

----------

"Namine who was that?" Kairi asked as she walked into her bed room a hair brush in hand.

"Oh just Roxas being an idiot again, and um apparently he is really horny." Namine said a worried smirk coming over her face.

"Um…ok…that is nice I guess," Kairi said putting in some earrings.

"Well you ready to go?" Kairi asked her friend.

"Wait how did you know…" Namine questioned but before she could finish she was interrupted.

"Namine, they were screaming really loud," Kairi said smirking.

"Oh so then you heard what Sora said…about missing you," Namine questioned her gaze falling to the floor.

"Yeah Namine, why else would I be wearing earrings?" She smiled her shoulders moving into a shrug.

Namine just laughed at the joke grabbed her bag and they both exited the apartment locking the door behind them.

---------------

Once down the hill and through the woods….

"Now you two stay here and be good little boys," Axel shook his finger at the two as he set them by the tree.

Then Riku and Axel walked away, leaving the two friends alone and silent.

"So, Roxas, Kairi is really coming?" Sora asked

"Yeah, Namine should have told her by now."

"Ok that is…" but his words were cut off because his lips were doing something more important than talking.

"Tag you are it!" Kairi screamed jumping out from behind a tree and pecking Sora on the lips before smiling and running off.

Sora immediately jumped up from his spot on the ground and chased after his girlfriend, leaving Roxas alone.

'Well Namine should be here…somewhere,' He thought to himself as he looked to the left and then right but she was no where in sight.

So he got up and decided to walk around and try to find some people.

But then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard her voice ring through the trees.

"Pervert!" echoed through the park followed shortly after by a large smack and Roxas seeing who and where she was walked casually up to her placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Hi Namine, were these guys giving you any trouble?" Roxas ask sweetly kissing her forehead slightly.

"No not anymore now that you are here," She said sweetly kissing him shortly but passionately on the lips and when they broke apart Roxas just smirked and lowered his arm to her waist.

"Riku, Axel, I would like you to be my _girlfriend_, Namine." Roxas stated rather proud of himself, all Riku did was gawk, he never imagined Roxas could get a girl that gorgeous, and Axel only nodded his head in approval before waving his hands off and turning away.

After they both left Namine turned to face her boyfriend and asked a sweetly as possible, "You know them," but a hint of frustration slipped through her teeth.

"Yeah, well you can't pick your friends," Roxas stated with a sigh.

Namine only gave him a puzzled look before responding, "Yes you can."

"Not that kind," Roxas smiled playfully before interlocking his fingers in hers and proceeding forward towards the direction in where everyone had gone.

They walked up the hill to find Axel with the grill on fire, Riku desperately trying to put it out with some type of weird chemicals, Hayner and Olette sitting on the bench in aw of the situation, and Sora and Kairi chasing each other making everything all the more exciting.

"Just gotta love your friends," Roxas said shrugging his shoulders as he stood next to Namine.

"Yeah but you gotta love your boyfriend more," She said sweetly, and he looked down at her and smiled.

Their lips touched, and she smiled against them after hearing something Axel had yelled in the back ground, and Roxas pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, he wanted her to just focus on him and forget about the barbeque for the moment, and after they pulled away, they smiled at each other, and hand in hand walked over to join the party.

The End

------------

Lebrezie: Well that it the end, I hoped you liked it!

So right now I have two stories going on: More Than Just Friends? Which is currently 13 chapters long, 14 is on the way, and Pieces of Heart: A forgotten Memory which is only 3 chapters, and sadly only has 18 reviews, so please start reading both, because it would bring joy to the world.

Or at least it would bring joy to 1021 Chestnut Glen!

So thank you so much for reading, and please review! Hope to hear from you again in some of my other stories reviews! Oh and if you did not know this, this story is the sequel to **Accidental Love**, so if ya want to then go ahead and read!

So bye!


End file.
